Revelações
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Snape flagra Draco chorando no banheiro... YAOI, SnapeDraco, e spoilers de HalfBlood Prince


Disclaimer: Harry Potter e suas personagens pertencem unicamente a J.K.Rowling.

Notas da Autora: Quem conhece minhas fics, sabe que sou vidrada em Snape/Draco. Houve uma conversa muito suspeita entre eles no sexto livro, que me inspirou profundamente, e o resultado está aí! YAOI/SLASH desses dois juntos. Se não gosta, não leia, pra que se torturar? Mas se você, como eu, fica doida ao imaginar esses dois juntos, prossiga, por favor! É uma honra!

Essa fic contém spoilers do livro "Half-Blood Prince", estejam avisados.

Por favor, deixem review, me incentiva muito! E estou pensando em escrever uma continuação, o que acham?

Boa Leitura!

Snape acompanhou com os olhos a saída de seus alunos sextanistas da cansativa aula de Poções que acabava de terminar. Embora sempre tentasse conceder vantagens a sua casa, ele não podia negar que era cansativo aturar as implicâncias entre as duas casas rivais. Cansativo e irritante. Foi com certo alívio que viu sonserinos e grifinórios se afastando das masmorras, até que o último deboche não podia mais ser ouvido.

Virando-se para o armário de ingredientes, que gostava de deixar em perfeita ordem após cada fim de aula, ele parou de repente.

Dera falta de alguém. E sabia bem quem era.

Rolando os olhos com impaciência, pôs-se para fora da sala e foi na direção contrária à de seus alunos. Chegando nas escadas, ele olhou para cima e viu um vulto correndo pelos degraus de pedra, que davam para o Sagão Principal. Ele foi atrás, e o vulto seguiu para as escadas. Ambos subiram até bem acima do nível das masmorras. Snape o seguiu em silêncio. Viu quando a pessoa finalmente parou de subir e entrou por uma porta que dava para um longo corredor. Sem a menor pressa, o mestre das poções também subiu, e, no final, deparou-se com o corredor vazio, sem qualquer sinal do vulto. Avançou sem hesitar, desconfiando de que sabia exatamente onde a tal 'pessoa' se enfiara.

Então, ouviu um soluço. Abafado. E silêncio.

Tinha vindo do banheiro masculino, lá no fim do corredor. O banheiro que poucos usavam. Por causa _dela_. Snape até estranhava a ausência dela, mas ao se aproximar mais, logo pôde ouvi-la, a voz infantil, e, em sua opinião, enjoativa.

- Não vai me contar o que houve, menino bonito? Talvez eu possa ajudar... - Murta implorava.

- Já mandei me deixar em paz, sua doida! - respondeu a voz de alguém que, sem dúvidas, andara chorando.

Snape agora já chegara à porta do banheiro e via que Murta pairava ao lado de Draco, que tinha os cotovelos apoiados na pia e a cabeça abaixada.

- Ora, é assim que se trata alguém que oferece ajuda? - lamentou-se ela, fazendo cara de choro

- Retire-se, Murta. O sr.Malfoy acaba de lhe dizer que não quer ser incomodado. Se ele precisar de sua ajuda, do que sinceramente duvido muito, ele vai chamá-la, não se preocupe.

Malfoy assustou-se e ergueu a cabeça, seu rosto fino mais pálido que nunca, e Murta-que-geme fez cara de quem se sente ultrajado. Mostrando a língua aos dois, ela flutuou em direção à parede, murmurando baixinho suas lamúrias, até desaparecer.

Draco agora encarava seu professor, a frustração que ocupara seu rosto segundos antes substituída pela raiva que sentia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Snape apertou os olhos

- O senhor.

Engolindo a raiva que crescia, o rapaz repetiu a pergunta.

- O que_ o senhor_ está fazendo aqui? Andou me seguindo?

- Eu é que devo lhe perguntar isso. Não deveria estar na aula de Herbologia agora?

- Deveria sim, e daí? Não é da sua conta aonde eu vou ou deixo de ir.

- Olhe como se dirige a mim, sr. Malfoy. E creio que tudo o que diz respeito à sua rotina dentro dessa escola seja da minha conta, já que sou diretor da sua casa. Agora - e seu tom não deixou espaço para discussão - queira fazer a gentileza de explicar porque não está na aula, como todos os outros.

Draco olhou para baixo. As lágrimas que salpicavam seu rosto já haviam secado. Pequenas gotas, porém, formavam-se em suas pálpebras. Estava furioso. Sentia seus ombros trêmulos de raiva. Snape o vira chorando. Logo ele! O mestre das Poções sem dúvida o considerava ridículo agora. Droga, ele próprio estava achando patética a situação!

- O senhor sabe que eu tenho... assuntos para cuidar - disse, a voz tremendo

Snape o observou por um instante e falou, de modo tranquilo, porém não menos firme

- Sei perfeitamente. Isso ainda não justifica porque o senhor estava chorando no banheiro em vez de comparecer à aula de Herbologia.

O garoto arregalou os olhos e tremeu por inteiro. Maldito Snape! Tinha que lhe jogar aquilo na cara, já não lhe bastava ter presenciado a cena?

Então, o professor de Poções aproximou-se um passo, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Sr. Malfoy. Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe pedir para confiar em mim?

Draco tentou recuar, sendo impedido pela pia atrás dele.

- Meu pai... ele não confiava plenamente no senhor - murmurou, sem conseguir sustentar o olhar do professor

- Olhe para mim quando estou falando, Draco.

O garoto pálido obedeceu e deparou-se com o olhar penetrante que conhecia muito bem

- _Você_ confia em mim?

Snape o viu hesitar. Sabia que o garoto obviamente estaria dividido entre a fidelidade a seu pai, agora confinado em Aszkaban, e a ele, Severus Snape. Viu a dúvida passar momentaneamente pelos olhos cor de gelo.

No entanto, queria a resposta, qualquer que fosse. E já.

Avançou mais dois passos, encurtando a distância entre ele e Malfoy. O garoto arrepiou-se com a súbita proximidade do professor.

E olhos muito negros ainda o prendiam.

- Eu... eu sempre confiei... - respondeu com sinceridade, e já não havia traços da raiva em sua voz.

Snape o observava com a expressão muito tranquila. Draco engoliu em seco e o encarou desconfiado. Snape o estava desarmando! Ia acabar contando tudo. Não podia. Não devia.

Cruzou os braços e endireitou-se, assumindo a habitual postura de arrogância. Ergueu a cabeça e esperou para ver se Snape tentaria se aproveitar da situação, se iria tentar tirar vantagens dele só porque o fizera confessar o que queria ouvir.

- Não vou tentar arrancar nada de você, Draco. - o mestre das Poções informou em tom de pouco caso - Não é um costume meu me aproveitar das pessoas quando suas defesas estão baixas.

Maldição, tinha se esquecido disso. Snape era um magnífico oclumente _e _legilimente.

- Quem disse que minhas defesas estão baixas? - perguntou, desafiador

Ele nunca imaginaria que, neste momento, Snape fecharia a distância entre eles, trazendo em seguida a mão para erguer seu queixo.

- Draco, pela última vez. _Por que_ você estava chorando?

Por um breve instante, ele apenas se deixou sentir a firmeza dos dedos contra sua pele. Resistiu ao desejo de inclinar o rosto sobre a mão de Snape. Logo, Malfoy se recompôs e afastou-se bruscamente. Aquela proximidade o deixava nervoso. Snape ergueu uma sombrancelha e o deixou. Draco estava ofegante e tenso, como se travasse uma grande batalha interna. O mestre das Poções aguardou pacientemente. Por fim, o garoto pareceu se decidir, exibindo uma segurança que pareceu exagerada no tom de voz.

- Eu lhe direi o motivo se o senhor me contar como me encontrou aqui. - exigiu

- O senhor não estaria me chantageando, estaria, sr. Malfoy? - Snape indagou muito calmamente

- N... não senhor - Malfoy apressou-se em explicar - Mas acho que é meu direito saber se estou sendo seguido...

Snape o observou com atenção. Era óbvio que Draco recebera ordens de não deixar absolutamente ninguém participar de sua tarefa. O garoto tinha medo de que ele, Severus Snape, se intrometesse de qualquer modo que fosse. Será que isso significava que o jovem Malfoy no fundo não confiava nele? Ou estaria simplesmente seguindo cegamente às ordens?

Snape hesitou. Não poderia contar-lhe que recebera ordens do próprio Dumbledore para segui-lo. Porém, queria mostrar ao garoto que poderia confiar nele.

Havia uma coisa que poderia contar a ele.

Suspirando, Snape encarou Draco, que o olhava com curiosidade estampada no rosto pálido. Assim - Severus pensou - sua pouca idade fica mais acentuada. Como foram capazes de pôr nas mãos dele essa tarefa? Por Merlin, é uma criança!

Uma situação revoltante, sem dúvidas. Por isso, ele, Severus Snape, resolvera fazer sua parte.

- Está bem, sr. Malfoy. Vou lhe contar. Mas deve me dar a sua palavra de que vai fazer o mesmo depois.

Em silêncio, Draco concordou. De repente, já não havia orgulho ou deboche em sua postura - parecia sentir que Snape lhe diria agora algo de suma importância. Sem perceber, havia se aproximado mais do professor de poções.

- É verdade que tenho estado de olho em você. Não o estou seguindo, apenas presto atenção aos seus hábitos. E reparei que você tem se ausentado das refeições,de algumas classes e mesmo dos jogos de quadribol.

- Professor, o senhor sabe que eu tenho um dever a cumprir...

- Não me interrompa, garoto. É evidente que sei. Porém, devo ajudá-lo.

Draco irritou-se imediatamente

- Eu já disse que não quero ajuda e não vou lhe contar meus planos!

- Tarde demais, sr. Malfoy. Eu fiz o Voto Perpétuo.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos, horrorizado, levando os dedos finos à boca para abafar uma exclamação.

- Como... Como ousou...

- Sua mãe me implorou, e estava assustadíssima - Snape informou, estudando a reação do seu aluno, e já prevendo o que viria em seguida.

- Por acaso ela está achando que não sou capaz? - murmurou o garoto mais para si, com os olhos vidrados no chão do banheiro. De repente, fechou os punhos e seus olhos faiscaram com ameaça - E o senhor concorda com ela!

- Se realmente pensa que é capaz de eliminar sozinho um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo, então é mais criança do que eu pensava, sr. Malfoy - Snape respondeu com desdém.

Num instante, o jovem Malfoy pareceu ofendido. No outro, tudo mudou. Toda a fúria que o invadira sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão de puro assombro que o empalideceu mais ainda.

_Snape fez aquela promessa... Isso significa que..._

Ele ergueu os olhos, ainda assustado, e encarou o professor. Severus o mirava como se soubesse exatamente o que estava sentindo. Então, o mestre das poções aproximou-se e pôs a mão em seu rosto.

- Não me arrependo do que fiz.

_Severus Snape estava oferecendo a própria vida..._

Draco pôs instintivamente sua mão sobre a dele, que ainda pousava sobre seu rosto. As palavras lhe faltavam tão absolutamente que sua boca abriu e o som não veio. Olhos infinitamente escuros prendiam os seus, sem permitir que desviassem. Era tão fácil se perder neles... Sem se dar conta, ele estava na ponta dos pés...e embora Severus ainda fosse bem mais alto, ele alcançou, sem saber como, os lábios do professor... e somente quando a língua áspera de Snape já invadira sua boca, arrancando-lhe um pequeno gemido, percebeu vagamente que dois braços o erguiam levemente do chão. Ele contornou o pescoço de Snape com os braços, intensificando o beijo, passeando os dedos pelas mechas muito negras e brilhosas do mestre das poções.

Um gemido de decepção deixou sua boca quando Snape interrompeu o beijo e o largou. Antes que Draco protestasse, porém, o professor apontou a varinha para a porta do banheiro e disse:

- Colloportus!

Imediatamente a porta se trancou. Então, Snape voltou-se para ele, suas longas vestes negras esvoaçando com o movimento, e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos. Draco tremeu sob o toque gentil, porém firme. Fechou os olhos quando Severus abaixou-se para beijá-lo novamente. O garoto respondeu ao beijo, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do professor. Sentiu braços rodeando vagarosamente sua cintura... os lábios de Snape acariciavam os seus... suas pernas tremiam...

E mais uma vez, Severus Snape partiu o beijo.

Draco resmungou um palavrão qualquer e Snape lhe lançou um olhar fulminante que na hora o intimidou.

- Eu ia me esquecendo, Draco. Agora é a sua vez de falar.

- Não acredito! Então, porque diabos se incomodou em trancar a porta! - Draco gritou

- Olha essa boca, garoto. Cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina. Quanto à porta, deveria tê-la trancado desde o começo. O assunto que estamos tratando é confidencial, como o senhor bem sabe.

Indignado, Malfoy abriu a boca para revidar, mas o olhar de Snape sobre ele era tão duro que ele mudou de idéia. Piscou lentamente e aproximou-se. Os olhos de Snape o acompanhavam com desconfiança. Então, agilmente, ele puxou o rosto do professor para baixo e colou seus lábios finos aos dele.

Snape segurou calmamente seus braços e o afastou. Olhou para Draco com censura, mas Malfoy ignorou e tentou beijá-lo de novo. Dessa vez, Snape agarrou seus pulsos e não o soltou, encostando-o na parede mais próxima. O rapaz tentou se livrar e Severus o reteve facilmente. Como Malfoy não parava quieto, Snape perdeu logo sua pouca paciência e apertou com mais força os pulsos do garoto. Draco parou e o encarou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Isso, professor Snape... é assim que eu gosto...

Severus não pareceu de modo algum chocado. Foi descendo o olhar e percebeu que havia despertado uma... reação em seu aluno. Então, um sorriso debochado surgiu em seu rosto.

- Ora ora, sr. Malfoy... parece que fizemos uma descoberta. Que bom saber que o senhor aprecia esse tipo de...tratamento. Porém, ele nos será bem mais útil em outras ocasiões. Agora, seja breve. Não temos o dia todo aqui.

Draco virou a cabeça pro lado. De repente, sentiu-se incomodado com sua posição e fez força para se soltar. Snape largou seus braços, que já formigavam, mas ele continuou encurralado entre a parede dura e o corpo longo do professor. Cruzou os braços, como se isso fosse protegê-lo do que tinha a dizer.

Snape o esperava pacientemente.

- É por causa do meu pai. - ele disse rápido.

- Está mentindo - Snape respondeu apertando os olhos, e Draco sentiu sua pele encolher. O olhar sobre ele era tão agudo que lhe arrancou as palavras antes que percebesse.

- Está bem - ele disse abruptamente - É por causa da tarefa.

Não acreditou que tinha falado. Abaixou a cabeça e sentiu o pânico o envolver, tão forte que lhe causou náuseas. Ânsias de vômito ameaçavam subir. E ainda não confessara toda a verdade.

- Eu não... não gostaria..não quer...

Severus o puxou e o abraçou com força. Ele agora tremia da cabeça aos pés. Sentia-se horrível. Maldita fosse sua fraqueza. Se ao menos fosse capaz de cumprir o dever sem sequer hesitar. Foi o que havia jurado fazer. Mas toda noite, sozinho na cama antes de dormir, Draco visualizava a cena. Então, caía num sono pesado, com sonhos inundados de sangue e violência, dos quais despertava abruptamente, ofegante e suando. Por vezes, gritando. Não era raro seus colegas de dormitório virem lhe perguntar se tudo estava bem. Ele, porém, não lhes respondia. Ao menos, seu segredo estava a salvo.

Até agora.

Snape lhe acariciava os cabelos quase brancos, murmurando palavras de consolo que ele não distinguia. Mas sua voz era aveludada...confortante. Era difícil focalizar a mente...Estava tão confuso... Será que fizera bem em contar ao professor sobre seu medo? E se ele realmente fosse um traidor, como seu pai não cansava de lembrar?

_Ele fez o Voto Perpétuo. Por minha causa._

A lembrança causou um arrepio que lhe percorreu a espinha. Ele ergueu a cabeça, que estivera pousada no peito de Severus. O rosto acima dele era gentil. Engoliu em seco antes de falar.

- O senhor não devia ter feito... - a voz saiu rouca

- Draco. Eu fiz porque quis. Você não deve se preocupar com isso.

- Sim, eu me preocupo! Você não devia ter feito isso! - disse o rapaz, frustrado

- Sugiro que não se meta nas minhas decisões, menino. - Snape o cortou, e seus olhos brilharam perigosamente. Então, puxou a cabeça de Draco de volta para seu peito, e prosseguiu com mais calma.

- Você vai se cuidar melhor. Vou lhe preparar uma poção do sono para amenizar esses seus sonhos - ele parou ao ver que o garoto o olhava assustado - E não me olhe desse jeito, sr. Malfoy. É fácil perceber que tem tido sonhos...desagradáveis. As olheiras em seu rosto estão fundas como túmulos...

O jovem Malfoy relaxava enquanto Snape lhe fazia carícias leves na cabeça.

- ... e também não vai mais faltar às refeições. Fui bem claro?

Draco, que se achava cansado demais para argumentar, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Estava confortável assim, acompanhando as batidas do coração de Severus. Eram suaves e firmes, como ele. E o ritmo o estava deixando com as pálpebras pesadas...

Ele sentiu uma mão do amante deslizar por seu rosto e tocar seus olhos quase fechados. Snape acariciou suas pálpebras inchadas de choro e ele quase voou.

Passado o susto inicial, sentia-se bastante leve após tirar aquele peso do peito. Ainda que Snape fosse traidor...

- Não quero que chore mais.

- E o senhor ainda não disse como me encontrou aqui... - ele reclamou baixinho

- Ora, sr. Malfoy - ele respondeu com simplicidade - isso é fácil de deduzir. Eu o segui.

Draco o encarou e surpreendeu-se. No rosto geralmente duro de Snape havia um sorriso, Severus estava realmente sorrindo para ele. Ele se pôs na ponta dos pés e ao mesmo tempo o professor se abaixou. O beijo foi longo e vagaroso, e Snape lhe massageava os ombros, afastando qualquer tensão que restasse.

Então, o professor de Poções lhe beijou a testa, interrompendo o beijo pela terceira vez naquele dia.

- Vamos, Draco. Você precisa de descanso.- ordenou, puxando o garoto, cujas pernas cambalearam.

- Não! Preciso de você! - veio a resposta zangada.

- E também precisamos sair daqui antes que alguém nos veja. - Snape o ignorou, ainda puxando Draco pelo braço.

- Então, vamos às masmorras?

Snape parou e o encarou. Draco o olhava com inocência.

- Não se faça de burro, sr. Malfoy. Sabe muito bem que é impossível no meio do dia. - respondeu sem paciência. Para sua surpresa, braços pálidos o envolveram pelo quadril, puxando-o de encontro ao jovem sonserino.

- Professor... - sussurrou, plantando um beijo no nariz branco e curvado. Severus corou imediatamente e procurou, sem sucesso, algo para dizer. Draco sorriu, um sorriso sem malícia, e distribuiu pequenos beijos pelo rosto dele, adorando deixar Severus Snape sem graça. Então, o mestre de poções suspirou e pegou sua mão, plantando um beijo na palma. Abraçou-o, e novamente Draco sentiu que se ficasse assim, encostado a Severus, dormiria rapidamente...

Ele sentiu um leve balanço... Snape os balançava para frente e pra trás, devagar... deslizava as mãos pelas suas costas, pelo cabelo... os olhos pesavam...

O sinal de fim de aula soou pela escola. Já era tempo, Snape pensou. Deviam sair logo dali. Com cuidado para não derrubar o garoto que dormia em seus braços, ele apontou a varinha para a porta.

- Alohomorra.

A porta se abriu, ele guardou a varinha. Draco ressonava profundamente quando eles saíram do banheiro. O corredor estava vazio. Perfeito.

Severus Snape olhou mais uma vez para a cara de anjo de seu aluno adormecido. Não tem nada de anjo, pensou, e rumou com ele para o dormitório.


End file.
